


六方台

by 1997x2001



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, all贤 - Freeform, 堂贤 - Freeform, 龄贤, 龙贤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997x2001/pseuds/1997x2001
Summary: 可怜小秦受苦受难妈妈不开心，那就折腾小秦啦恶臭文学不爱看别进谢谢
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/秦霄贤, 张九龄/秦霄贤, 王九龙/秦霄贤
Kudos: 15





	六方台

六方台，四方桌，一把折扇一块巾。撬开嘴，竹板儿塞进嘴里说含着不许掉出来。扒开屁股，硬的发紫的东西捅进去，夹得真紧，拍拍屁股让他放松，把着薄片似的腰身发了狠的顶撞，撞得人喊不出声。

嘴可难受，酸的厉害，皱着眉头一脱力，竹板儿啪叽一声掉下地。张着嘴喘气，没缓过神儿，嘴角还挂着银丝儿，叫人扯着头发仰起头来，腥气味儿的东西就杵进嘴里去。包着牙齿，毫无章法的横冲直撞，直戳喉咙管子上戳的他反胃。还不算完，一左一右两手不闲着，握着两根粗大的东西被动上下撸，他觉着自个儿手掌心都快磨出火星子来了。偏他又反抗不了。怎么办，受着吧。

“唔…呜……”

眼角挂上泪珠，顺着不大点的小脸往下落。张九龄揉揉人发顶，轻轻柔柔拂掉泪滴子，转头挺动腰胯的动作更卖力了，伴着声低喘，抵着他喉管，射进他嘴里。从人嘴里把东西拔出来，可没软下去呢。换个位子绕到身后，王九龙那根大筋儿进进出出的，翻出白沫。

“师哥……师哥！不行，嘶——”

在性头上的两人才不管人愿不愿意，王九龙挪了挪道儿，张九龄从他一边扶着涨的发痛的物件儿挤进去。原本不是承欢的地方，吃一根都费劲，吃下两根比撕裂还疼上百倍。趴伏在桌上的人吃痛，手上用劲，握在手里的那两根东西用力一握涨的更大。

孟鹤堂啧声，换位子到他前头。

“旋儿，张嘴。”

早就不满足手打飞机了，秦霄贤的小嘴儿温乎的，裹着大筋儿多舒坦。孟鹤堂闭眼，顶胯往里抽送。小孩儿嘴巴酸痛的厉害，包不住水，唾沫水顺着下颚流下去滴了一滩。眉头皱着，眼泪花儿藏在眼眶里。真要命，孟哥这东西在嘴里还继续变大呢。

秦霄贤这身段，可真软。胳膊小腿儿跟细的，张九龄给他翻了个面儿，躺在桌上。两条腿缠在他腰上，整个人压上去那二两肉就进的更深，秦霄贤让顶的翻白眼。孟鹤堂也没放过他，倒仰着头，张着嘴，子孙喷了他满脸。吃进嘴里的，就连同张九龄刚刚射进去的一齐都吞进肚子里去。孟鹤堂拍了拍他的脸，亲亲他嘴角。

“旋儿真乖。”

tbc


End file.
